Living Together
by Oh Baby
Summary: After Sasuke proposed to Naruto, they figured it would be a good idea to move in together.  [SasuNaru oneshot.  Main warning for silliness.]


**Disclaimer:** Me no Masashi Kishimoto, so me no own Naruto.

**Warning**: Silliness, maybe language (I don't even check anymore), cliché stuff, cuteness, and some pseudo-smut.

Living Together

* * *

After Sasuke proposed to Naruto, they figured it would be a good idea to move in together. They chose the Uchiha Manor, because it was much larger than Naruto's puny little apartment. 

Now we shall join the duo on their first trip to the market as roomies.

"Hey teme, we should get Smart Butter!"

"'Smart Butter'? I've never heard of such a thing."

Naruto held up a small tub with the words _Smart Balance _on it. "It's right here, duh."

"Dobe, that says 'Smart Balance' not 'Smart Butter'."

"Well, it's more fun to call it 'Smart _Butter'_!"

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. We're getting I can't Believe It's Not Butter."

"You know, I _still _can't believe it's not butter."

"Doofus."

Naruto pouted. "Teme, I'm not a- wait, did you call me a _doofus_?!"

"Yes. I did."

The blond snorted. "Come on, teme, is that the worst insult you can come up with?"

"What's wrong with 'doofus'?"

At this point, Naruto was holding his sides from laughing so hard. "Doofus? What next, are you going to call me _butt-head_?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Now _that's _more like it!"

"Hn."

"Teme, look! Ramen! Let's get some!"

"Dobe, ramen is unhealthy. You don't need it."

"How dare you question my ramen! Nutrients or not, I'm going to eat it, understand?"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't take all of it. Other people like ramen, too. Leave some for them."

"Mou, Sasuke, so mean."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Oh, you're not going to call me 'doofus' now?"

"_Shut up, _dobe."

Naruto grinned goofily and grabbed almost all of the ramen on the shelf, leaving only one package there.

"Naruto, I told you not to take all of it."

The blond stuck out his tongue, and said in a sing-song voice, "I didn't, Sasu-chan! See? I left one!"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He had no idea how he was going to survive living with this idiot.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto," Sasuke called from the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" 

Naruto grinned widely. "Ramen!"

The raven rolled his eyes. "No."

"But Sasuke…-"

"No. We're eating food tonight, not sodium with a side of rubber."

Naruto looked up confusedly. "What's saw-dum?"

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing, nothing. It's not important."

After shuffling through the kitchen cabinets, the raven walked into the living room and said, "Alright, we're having stir-fry."

"With ramen?" Naruto suggested hopefully.

"Hm, let's see… No."

Sasuke then walked back into the kitchen, leaving his pouting lover behind.

* * *

"Dobe, quit hogging the sheets!" 

"I'm not, you liar!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"_No _I'm _not_!"

"Baka, I have no covers on me at all, and you have all of them. How is that _not _hogging the sheets?"

Naruto glared. "Shut up."

"Not until you give me some of the covers."

"Make me, teme."

Sasuke smirked. "I think I will."

In a flash, Sasuke was on top of Naruto, and attacking the blond's neck. Naruto whimpered.

"Not now, Sasuke… I'm tired," Naruto murmured weakly.

"Your fault for instigating, Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke trailed back down his jaw, and bit down on his pulse.

"S-Sasu … _ah…_ s-st-stop…"

"We both know you don't want me to stop,_ koibito_," Sasuke mumbled after lapping up all of the blood that he had drawn accidentally from biting down on his lover's neck too hard.

"Mm… Sasuke… don't stop, _please._"

The raven smirked, grinding against the blond. "Fickle, aren't we? I thought you didn't want me to continue, Naruto."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke breathed over Naruto's chest.

"I love you, too, Sasuke."

Sasuke threw Naruto what could _almost _be called a smile, and said, "Great, now that that's established, how about you share the covers?"

"God damn it, you bastard!"

**

* * *

**

**Um, ok. I hate this. But I hate most things I write. So it's k.**

**I'm going to go ahead and pretend this is Sasuke's birthday present, because I'm too lazy to write something for his birthday. But mainly because my birthday was the 25****th****. I totally missed his actual birthday, though, because I was at Otakon till the 22****nd****, and then when I got back, I was too lazy and too tired to do anything. Then, on my birthday I went into the city, and all the while I've been having problems with my good-for-nothing boyfriend.**

**Ok, enough ranting.**

**Review it, eat it, stab it, smell it, throw it out your window, or shoot it out of a cannon.**

**KTHX. :)**


End file.
